Gone
by InsanityIsMyVanity
Summary: Dempsey is gone and Richtofen knows it, but that won't stop him from getting his revenge


**Molly-Chan is back yet again! enjoy this story, you know you want to :D**

* * *

'10 years.' The doctor thought as he looked as the table in the centre of the room. It had been a long time since he'd been here. Here was where it all began. This was where it all started.

'10 years ago, me and Maxis started our work. All the experiments. Where did we go wrong? The element seemed to have a good effect on the people, but the teleporter messed up their DNA.' He stood there not moving. His eyes landed on the table again, he could see the dreaded scene playing out in front of him. The struggling Marine and the crazed Nazi looming over him doing some experiment that involved a lot of needles. 'The American is dead now, you can't bring him back no matter how hard you try.' He sighed aloud at that one.

It was true, Tank Dempsey, father and husband, was dead. The German started to bite his nails as angst took over his body. He felt like it was all his fault for everything. The hellhounds, the zombies and the super soldiers. Most of all he felt like it was all his fault for Tank dying when a zombie mauled him to death. He did try his best to fix him, but he just couldn't. He had to kill one of the soldiers he'd grown so close to over the years. His heart stopped beating then he turned in to a zombie. It was as simple as that.

"Ficking stupid Dempshey!" Richtofen growled walking over to the metal table and pushing bloody instruments off of a little side table.

Seeing everything seemed to make him want to kill himself, but he wouldn't, hopefully. He picked up most of the bloody instruments off the floor near the drain and started sobbing.

"Dempshey?" He screamed looking at the scalpels in pure sorrow and longing.

He knew exactly who he'd been working on before the unfortunate events of group 935. The German sat there heartbroken, not really knowing if he wanted to stay in a place he could only really could call home. Edwards small structure shook with every cry. His acidic green eyes held some sort of feeling that he couldn't figure out, his chest hurt and he had no idea why, the lump in his throat wouldn't go away and most of all his mind wouldn't stop screaming at him that he did it. Richtofen knew he did it, even if he didn't mean to, that's what made everything worse. Knowing the fact that he never meant to kill the one person he'd always secretly loved inside.

"You heroic fool Dempshey. You tried to be ze hero and got yourshelf killed! You ficking fool!" His crying got louder as the tears left his eyes.

He covered his eyes as the wet stuff fell. He was going to tell him he loved him, but it was all too late. Seeing the person you love die in your arms could send any person insane, not that he wasn't already. The day that Dempsey died, he could have sworn a piece of him died too. 'Dempsey why?' Edward thought. Richtofen knew why he did it. Tank was, as he called it, "Taking one for the team," but it was stupid and foolish and the confused Nazi had no idea why he even tried it. Dempsey was the one person who could attract the Schizophrenic. Physically and mentally, but now he was gone, the only person he'd ever had feelings for. Why did everything hurt more knowing there was things that went unsaid? Why did it even hurt? The doctor had promised not to cry for him any more, not feel anything any more, nothing at all.

His head shot up as he looked up at the sky. "Dempshey. . . I know you can't hear me but. . .Ich liebe dich." It then dropped as more salty droplets fell from his eyes.

The green of his eyes turned dark as the tears suddenly stopped and he lifted his now damp face up. "I'll get revenge for you Dempshey this I swear. . ."

He pulled his Luger from his beige jacket and smirked. "I vonder how ze zombies that killed my vonderful Dempshey vill feel vhen zey meet mein Luger! Mein bullets vill tear in to zere flesh and make zem go boom!"

If only the German knew that it wasn't the zombies that had killed his love, if only he knew that it was someone he was close to and usual had good times with. . .

"Zis is ze end. . ." Richtofen laughed slightly like a mad man. Unfortunatly the German didn't know who/what killed his love, it was the only thing that could fault him in the end. To kill a friend. . .


End file.
